


Last Song

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Outside the venue after Amatelast's final show, Shuu has a lot of explaining to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because of _those_ Amatelast URs. Big hugs as always to ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanrio.

Shuu had meant to tell Rom. He had. There had just never seemed to be a right time. After all, how did you tell someone that the band they lived and worked for was about to split up and that it was all your fault? At best, Rom would hit him. At worst… Well, Shuu didn’t want to think about it. He’d resolved that he’d tell Rom after the final live was over, if only so that the performance itself wasn’t marred by unhappy memories. That was only fair, wasn’t it?

But Shuu hadn’t counted on a rumour about the band’s split getting out in the wild. And then, in the end, the fans had done the job for him. 

He hadn’t stayed in the changing room afterwards any longer than he had to, wanting a chance to calm down and compose himself before facing Rom. The rain pouring down outside the live house had just succeeded in washing away the last of Shuu’s tears when Rom finally joined him. Rom hadn’t bothered to get changed, still shirtless and with a band towel slung carelessly round his shoulders. Shuu stiffened and braced himself for Rom’s fist – he deserved it, given what he’d done and how long he’d kept Rom in the dark – but the impact never came. Instead, Rom looked more defeated than angry.

Shuu opened his mouth, getting ready to stutter out the explanation he’d been rehearsing all night, but Rom cut him off before the words even had a chance to get out. 

“Did everyone know but me?”

“Rom, I…”

Rom fist stopped short in the air beside Shuu’s head. “Answer the question. Did _everyone_ know but me?”

Shuu was unable to meet Rom’s eyes. “Yes.”

The fist pulled back. “Why?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t want to…” Rom’s calm voice took on an uncharacteristically hysterical edge. “You didn’t want to hurt me? Even the fans knew, Shuu! The fucking fans!”

As Rom talked, Shuu could see his tail fluffing and flicking from side to side and his hands clenching and unclenching. Given how worked up he was, it was only a matter of time before he snapped and tried to punch again. Shuu tensed silently. If he wanted to, he could stop Rom’s fist easily, but… A part of him deep down wanted the pain. Then maybe he could pretend the lingering ache he was feeling was due to that instead of the thought that he might have made a mistake.

After all, what was more important to him? Popularity? Or Rom?

“Shuu? You’re not even listening to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Save it.” Rom folded his arms and started tapping his foot, looking unsure if he wanted to carry on their conversation or just leave. “Where are you going?”

“Judas.”

Rom’s lip curled in a sneer. “The fucking idol company? I never thought you were a sell-out.”

“Yeah, well,” Shuu pulled himself up to his full height and ran his fingers over the tiny patches and repairs covering his costume. “At least I might actually get paid.”

“Money? Is that what this is about?” Rom reached out suddenly and grabbed Shuu by his collar, dragging him in close enough for Shuu to feel Rom’s breath on his face, uneven and coming in angry pants. “That’s enough to make you decide that our dream is worthless?”

Shuu placed his hands on Rom’s forearms, leather gloves slipping on the heavy drops of rain coating them. “Your dream, you mean. Aren’t you tired of all this? Living hand to hand, gig to gig, never knowing if we’re going to get paid or if the fans are even going to show? Sleeping in the damn van because we can never afford a hotel? Skipping every other meal? Or how about how you’re always bailing the rest of us out because you’re the only one of us with a job? I’m sick of it!”

“Are you sick of me too?”

Shuu hesitated, taken aback by the softness in Rom’s voice. “What?”

“Are you? Because if you do this, I’m gone.”

Worst case scenario then. Shuu’s heart sank in his chest. It was crazy, but he had harboured a faint hope that he might be able to convince Rom to come with him. Judas had signed him as a solo act, but surely whatever they were putting together would need a drummer? If they wanted him that badly, that maybe they'd understand that he and Rom had to come together, a kind of a package deal?

But… no. One look at Rom’s face was enough to tell him that any such suggestion would be met with scorn. It had been naive to think that Rom might have understood. Despite everything, he actually seemed to be happy with their meagre existence. He worked every day and took as much overtime as he could and yet still somehow had time for the band. And for Shuu. Didn’t it ever get him down? Didn’t he want more? Sure, Shuu knew he’d have to make a few sacrifices, but signing with Judas meant security, and if Rom didn’t understand that…

Maybe popularity would have to be the most important thing after all.

Shuu let his hands fall to his sides and smiled sadly. “I’ve already signed the contract.”

Rom’s eyes widened then narrowed suddenly as he surged forward to meet Shuu, hands shifting to cup Shuu’s face as he brought their lips together. There was no softness in the kiss, their tongues slid together roughly and Rom’s fangs nipped at Shuu’s lips with every movement until Shuu was sure he could taste blood. It was over almost as soon as it started, and Shuu was left gasping for air as Rom pulled away. 

Rom pulled the towel from his shoulders and threw it at Shuu’s feet. “Goodbye, Shuu. Maybe I’ll see you on tv someday.”

He walked off into the downpour.

Shuu picked up the towel and looked at it with unseeing eyes before tossing it aside and walking back into the live house. Outside, the sky continued to darken and the storm grew even heavier.

It wouldn’t pass for some time.


End file.
